Of All The Borders
by mcksaysha
Summary: There is nothing more precious. Nothing more desired. Of all the trials and tribulations, of all the borders, they found it.
1. Chapter 1

Death did not come in the way she expected.

There was no tunnel or bright light.

She did not see her life flash before her eyes.

Her death was painful, bloody, and hysterical.

One moment she was fighting for her life, bleeding out onto cheap hardwood floors, ears filled with screams and the roar of a fading heartbeat. Then she was standing above her own corpse watching her pointer finger twitch through the last movements that her body would ever make.

She watched them destroy her bedroom.

'It was a robbery', they said. The police would think that someone broke in.

They were so quick to abandon her body; a mangled and bloody mass that could never resemble the person she used to be.

"My child."

Darkness.

Coldness.

Everything became black. No longer was she in her apartment; she didn't know where she was. She didn't know who or what she was anymore.

Was this limbo?

Was her soul on its way to hell?

"My child."

She wanted to respond to the voice but she didn't know if that was possible.

"I will help you. I will take you from this world and give you a new life."

But, why?

How?

"You are faithful to our secrets. You lived with a discretion that I've come to admire. Yes, I've been watching you and it is time to collect your reward."

Who are you?

"You may call me, Juno. And from this moment you will be known as Salma. It means peace and righteousness. Go now and do what you were made to do. Protect what you were meant to protect. I will be watching."

**The beginning is short; I know. But have no fear. This is just a prologue.**

**I really hope you'll come back for the next chapter.**

**Let me know if you have any questions. I'm just an email away.**

**~Mcksaysha**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADULT CONTENT WARNING**

Salma had a heartbeat. A live and tangible heartbeat.

She didn't care that it often stuttered or fluctuated. It was there as a rhythmic roar in her ears.

It meant that she was alive again.

When Salma awoke her heart was racing and she rejoiced because of that fact. She rejoiced because she could feel everything; the heat, the ground, the pain in her chest as her lungs struggled to function.

This was life and nothing compared to the elation coursing through her veins.

It didn't take long for a croaky laugh to escape her throat. The sound was rough and positively unattractive but Salma kept it going until she could only cough and wheeze. Pain was the greatest reassurance of her new given life.

When the laughter ended she called out to her savior, Juno. "Thank you," she cried. "Thank you."

She spent the following moments peeling apart her eyelids. Her lashes were stiff and full of discharge but once it was all cleared away she opened her eyes to the sight of a dingy wooden ceiling. It was the ceiling of a bedroom in equally damaged condition.

Water stains, mold, cobwebs; those wooden planks seemed to violate every health code she had ever encountered.

Salma rose slowly and balanced on her knees. _'What is this place,'_ she wondered.

Salma continued to examine the room and each second that passed brought on a new wave of confusion. Nothing was familiar.

There were no outlets or televisions or any form of electrical lighting. Instead, she saw dozens of disfigured candles scattered throughout the room. A room that stank of must and urine.

The furniture, which there was very little of, looked fragile and beaten. The bed was supported by a frame of rusted metal. Salma knew it was old at first glance. Especially after seeing the moth eaten sheets and how the mattress curved down towards the floor.

Aside from the bed, there were two other things; a large chest and a boudoir. Neither was in good shape.

A thought suddenly crossed Salma's mind; the boudoir had a mirror.

She was instantly overwhelmed with a fierce curiosity. What did she look like? Was her appearance any different?

Salma crawled over to the bench and clambered up on the seat.

Along with being naked, she noticed several other changes. Her hair was down to her shoulders; unlike the pixie cut she usually maintained. Her chest was much smaller and perkier and she seemed to be at least four sizes thinner. She saw collar bone and ribs and every notch in her spine. It was all so bizarre.

'_What do I do now?'_ she thought.

What was there to do in this bare and outdated room? What could Juno be expecting of her?

What now?

There were two sharp knocks at the door.

"Sweetie," a woman called. "I've got some very special friends here that would love for you to open this door."

Why was that woman speaking with a British accent?

"Sweetie!"

Two more knocks.

"We're coming in."

Salma had no time to verbalize a protest. The door opened and three strangers entered the room; two men and a woman. All were dressed in very peculiar outfits.

"Looks like she's more than ready for us," sneered one of the men.

Salma became fixated on the woman's corset and a mass of curls that was somehow balanced on top of her head.

They all wore boots and instead of using belts to hold up their pants, the men had suspenders.

"Gentleman, this is Sweetie. Sweetie these will be your companions for the evening. This is Markus and you remember Jamison."

Salma remembered that she was naked and promptly crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't bother trying to memorize their names. All she could see was a large nose on one and a missing ear on the other. They were absolutely hideous.

"I'll be back when your hour is over." The woman left without another word and as soon as the door closed both men started to remove their clothes.

"What are you doing?" Salma stammered.

"We're going to have some fun," said Big Nose.

Salma began to panic. Both men were already down to their undergarments and it didn't take much to figure out why. The madam, the worn out bed and the sound of muffled moans that Salma was only able to hear at that moment.

This was a whore house.

That meant Salma was a prostitute and these men expected nothing less than intercourse.

Why would Juno do this?

"Come over here and wrap those pretty little lips around my cock."

"Me, first. I'm paying!"

"I'm her favorite."

Salma made a dash for the door but was quickly stopped by two arms around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Big Nose laughed. "I knew she didn't like ya, Jamie!"

Calloused fingers went between her legs; the movements abrupt and rough against her clitoris. She did not enjoy the sensation in any way.

"Of course she likes me. She likes my fingers," Jamison said before dragging his tongue from Salma's ear to collar bone. "Remember all those times I had you writhing underneath me?"

Markus stepped forward and snatched her from Jamison's grasp. "I want to see that."

This couldn't happen.

Salma refused to be a toy for these men. These blistered and pungent men.

'_But, how will I escape?'_

This thought put her whole body into a panic. She was weak and ultimately defenseless. Markus and Jamison were so much stronger than her and she had no way of defending herself.

The voice in her head pleaded, _'You have to do something!'_

So she did.

Salma took advantage of her close proximity to Markus and spit in his eye. He pushed her to the floor and growled.

Salma tried to crawl away but Markus charged forward and kicked her in the stomach. He kicked her again and again all while screaming obscenities and verbalizing his displeasure.

By the time Jamison intervened, Salma was seeing stars and fighting to fill her lungs with air. She laid there wheezing; body inflamed with pain.

"She won't be no good if she's all swollen and purple," said Jamison.

"Someone needs to teach that bitch a lesson," Markus exclaimed.

Jamison shrugged and said, "Do what you want to. You're paying."

"No," Salma hollered. "No! No!"

When Markus dropped to his knees Salma kicked her legs in the most sporadic manner she could manage. She was lucky enough to kick Markus once across the jaw, but all of her flailing must have made it easier to get between her legs, because in the next moment he was inside of her.

They were both paralyzed for a few seconds after the initial penetration. Markus with pleasure and Salma with pain.

Markus thrust forward and each thrust only intensified the burning in Salma's womanhood. She tried to push him off, she slapped and punched him but it was to no avail.

"Help me," Markus grunted.

Jamison came and held Salma's arms above her head. This allowed Markus to be even more rough and malicious. His thrusts became faster and harder and Salma's screams grew louder accordingly.

"Shut her up," Markus said.

Jamison put a hand over her mouth and Salma bit down on whatever flesh her teeth could find. The action enraged Jamison and he was quick to punch her across the face. But since she was upside down to him, it hit her on the temple.

Everything went black for a few moments and when Salma finally came to, Jamison was inside of her and Markus was restraining her arms.

Salma resumed her cries and Markus silenced her just as his friend did. "If you bite me, I'll gut ya. I swear."

Jamison was getting close to his climax. Salma could see the sweat building on his brow. She could feel the vibrations of his moans that traveled from his chest to hers.

He went faster, then faster still until collapsing on top of her.

"You're so good," he gasped. "So tight."

Salma could only sob.

What kind of gift was this? To be raped and beaten when just an hour ago she was praising this invisible being for her power.

Salma felt dirty and broken and damaged from her very core.

"Shut up," commanded an angry Markus. He pushed Jamison away and returned to his previous position.

"Be a good little whore," he said.

Jamison put on his pants. "I'll go get some rum."

It was just Markus and Salma now.

Her wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed.

"How do you like this sailor's cock? Huh?"

Salma couldn't respond. She could barely breathe but Markus took no notice. He squeezed even tighter and forced himself inside of her again.

"Tell me!"

Salma lasted only a few moments before falling unconscious for the second time that night.

**If you're reading this author's note, Thank You for coming back! I really do appreciate it and I hope you will return for Chapter 3. **

**I want to give a special thanks to VonZeppy for being the first one to favorite and follow 'Of All The Borders'.**

**THANK YOU!**

**You are all awesome and I hope to see you in Chapter 3. **


End file.
